


alone at last

by Madfalldyn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Menstruation Kink, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, menophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Manuela is shocked to find that nothing will hold Byleth back from her. Shocked, but so very pleased.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	alone at last

**Author's Note:**

> For day 8 I've got some menophilia with Byleth and Manuela!

It’s not hard to tell Manuela is horny. She always makes it obvious, and now that Byleth is more familiar with it, he can tell in an instant. She’s huffy, fidgeting, making it obvious she’d rather be anywhere than here. The professors are in a small faculty meeting, discussing the upcoming mock battle, but Hanneman is as long winded as always. Byleth doesn’t really mind, but knowing how Manuela must feel, he’s hoping the crest scholar can hurry this up a bit.

He locks eyes with her, smiling knowingly, and Manuela blushes, looking away. Hanneman is blissfully unaware of their silent exchange, until he finally puts an end to his rambling.

“My, my, the time has certainly gotten away from me,” he says, checking the time. “Well, it is high time we wrap this up, did either of you have any final comments?”

“Oh, come off it, Hanneman. We’ve been done for a while, you just like hearing your own voice,” Manuela says, shaking her head. 

“Excuse me?” Hanneman starts, and Byleth is quick to interject.

“It’s okay, there’s nothing else to go over,” he says, defusing the situation. “You covered it all quite well, Hanneman.”

“Why, thank you!” Hanneman says, glaring at Manuela once more for good measure. He packs up, heading out, and Manuela groans as soon as he’s out of earshot.

“You really didn’t have to compliment him at the end, there. That’s going to go straight to his head,” Manuela gripes, but Byleth simply nods.

“But it got him to leave, didn’t it?” he says, and Manuela pauses for a moment.

“Ah, you’ve got me there. Good work, then,” Manuela responds. “He was driving me up a wall.”

“I could tell, your mind was definitely elsewhere,” Byleth rises, crossing the small meeting room and placing a hand on Manuela’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but it’s not a good time,” Manuela says, glancing away. “I should just head back to my room.”

“Oh? Why is that?” Byleth asks, confused. 

“Don’t ask a lady to go into detail, dear,” Manuela answers. “It’s just not something you’d want to deal with, I’m sure of that.”

“It’s not as if I don’t want you, too,” Byleth argues, and Manuela huffs.

“I know that,” she replies. “Listen, just… trust me on this.”

Byleth leans in, pressing his lips to Manuela’s neck, kissing her, then biting her. He reaches down, between her legs, slowly guiding his fingers up her thighs. She gasps out, leaning back against him, suddenly overwhelmed by the arousal she’s been trying so hard to keep at bay. She sighs, especially as he grows closer and closer to brushing against her cunt.

“See? There’s nothing to worry about,” Byleth murmurs, and Manuela whimpers beneath his touch.

“If you’re sure,” she says, hesitant, but breaking down.

“You need this, don’t you?” Byleth asks, and Manuela nods.

“I do,” she gasps out. And with that, he pushes in, guiding his fingertips up and down the length of her, pushing against the absorbent pad she’s wearing. Just as he thought, Manuela is on her period. He can usually figure that out easily enough, especially if he gets to see the way she interacts with Hanneman. Their usual bickering becomes a bit sharper, with more venom behind it. “But…”

“It’s okay,” Byleth says, before Manuela can continue. “I know.”

“And you don’t mind?” Manuela asks, a bit surprised.

“Not at all,” Byleth answers, pulling her panties aside. He moves the pad with them, exposing her. Touching her directly, Manuela whimpers under his touch. As much as she tried to resist, worrying that Byleth would be put off by this, she needs this. She needs him. He pulls back, shifting, kneeling between her legs.

He leans in, spreading her legs as he kisses along her thighs. Each kiss earns a gasp from Manuela, until Byleth is finally burying his face in her cunt. He doesn’t let the traces of blood stop him, or even slow him, as he delves into his coworker. It’s far from the first time he’s eaten Manuela out, and she’s somewhat proud of how good he’s gotten. She can take the credit for that, for teaching him even if he’s not her student. 

Naturally, the better he gets, the better she feels, so she’s got quite the vested interest in his skill. It’s a shock that he’s completely undaunted, eating her out with the same intensity as usual. In fact, he might even be a bit more into this than usual. Manuela isn’t about to ask, not wanting to question this, so instead she grabs hold of the back of his head, guiding him even deeper into her.

She’s crying out, whimpering, loving every second of him eating her out. She’s helpless to his efforts, especially with how horny she’s been, how hard she’s been trying to resist this. Hanneman’s little lecture was unbearable, and finally getting the relief she needed so badly is amazing. 

Byleth pushes into her, tracing shapes within her, tasting her arousal. It’s mingled with her blood, but that doesn’t bother him. Nothing about Manuela could bother him, not at this point. He loves her, and wants to be all he can for her. This secret relationship of theirs has been a delight, and he personally can’t wait until it doesn’t have to be secret any longer. Until they can be together, perhaps even wed, but that will be some time from now.

He’s only just settling into his position at the Monastery, and can’t go pursuing anything with Manuela this soon. For now, he’ll have to settle for what they do in secret. For the times she drags him off, hiding in a closet to fuck her. Or the times he sneaks off to her quarters, desperate for some time alone.

This is probably their riskiest encounter yet, but Byleth doesn’t care. He puts his all into Manuela, making her whimper, moan, cry out for him. He wants her to enjoy herself, to come for him, and it’s only a matter of time before he pushes her over her limit. With one last push, she’s there, crying out his name as she comes. Byleth finally pulls back, smiling up at her, and Manuela can’t believe it.

She really did manage to nab a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
